stokebynightfandomcom-20200216-history
December 2000
Bureaucracy. Politics People are beginning to ask questions about who is actually running the local government as there seems to be no actual general mechanism at work within the local power structure. Both of the main parties seem to be advocating the same policies in the run up to the election. Bureaucracy Pre-end of year figures show that the numbers of suspensions within the school system are at an all time high. Many teachers are placing the blame on the lack of funding leading to inadequate resources, although the local education authority states that funding is at its highest level for years. Church, Occult Whispers are circulating about an underground conspiracy although no one seems sure who it actually is. The usual suspects of the Masons, the Illuminati and the Rosicrucians are being bandied about, but others are implying that the group may even be older even than those mentioned. Local “world” shops are recording an increase in the number of pagan symbols being sold. Finance, Media, Politics The fiasco surrounding the American Presidential Elections has damaged some of the larger companies in the area as fluctuations in the strength of the dollar have led to uncertainty surrounding exports. Combined with the collapse of the Pacific Rim economy over the past years, and the continuing debate regarding a SEC, many larger businesses are now banking using foreign currencies to increase their market strength. Finance, Industry Local company King Industries has shown its faith in the North Staffordshire economy by pledging to continue growth within the area. King Industries is one of a number of local companies that have recovered from the loss of their long time figurehead and continue to promote expansion within Stoke-on-Trent. Bureaucracy, Finance, Media, Politics The Hartshill Development Project has come under stiff criticism from the planning department who have derided it as “outmoded, non-progressive and at odds with the forward thinking initiatives shown by other cities”. The plan apparently dates back to an unimplemented scheme from the fifties. Local councillors seem keen for it to go ahead, despite the feared environmental impact upon the area. Bureaucracy, Health, Media The flu crisis continues and local hospitals are continuing to fail to meet government guidelines regarding the number of people immunised. Stories of people waiting for forty-eight hours in a corridor are beginning to emerge. One area of the health service has been praised however. The Coroners Office has been singled out for its “efficiency, compassion and expertise”, in a recent government investigation. High Society, Media, University Stoke continues to be a “Mecca of emptiness”, with club attendance’s down to an all time low. One recent success, despite crowd violence, was “Frenzy” at Staffordshire University. Although the night ended amid scenes of violence, leading to the presence of Scarab officers, the university seems keen to book them again. The Students Union is now in discussion with Scarab with regards to the question of crowd control. Finance, Law, Police The increased efficiency of Scarab as led to a rise in the fortunes of many law firms, although a change in both the type of work and the clientele. Work connected to preventing convictions is decreasing, whilst work regarding “legal-protection” is increasing as many private individuals try to clarify their rights within society. Law, Police Scarab has made a large number of high profile arrests, although no charges have yet been stated. Many of the individuals protest they are being held as “neo-political prisoners”. Scarab’s principal members refuse to comment on the situation, stating that they will let their actions continue to speak for them. Media Stoke seems to have quietened down after the recent years, although Scarab, Local Government and the Health Service continue to make news. Journalists are noting the lack of epoch-breaking events and have remarked that the area seems to calming after the events of the recent years. Occult Despite the outbreak in an interest in “all things occult” of recent years, North Staffordshire’s more esoteric community have noted a dropping off of interest lately. Many are silently celebrating however, as it is hoped that they will now have time to return to their studies without interruption from outsiders. Bureaucracy, Police, Street Normality seems to have returned to the sewers, or at least as normal as things get. Cleanup crews have stated that things are a lot easier than of late, although the network is in dire need of revitalisation. The floods have not helped and certain areas have become impassable, leading to severe blockages. Media, Police Scarab has released documentation regarding the changes of late, and new powers they have implemented to enforce law and order in the area. Critics are pointing towards the fact that North Staffordshire will become nothing more than “A Police State” if these changes are ratified. Scarab are keen to point out the benefits of their increased powers, and have also demonstrated new teaching methods and equipment that they “Intend to implement towards creating a twenty-first century Police Force”. Police, Street The feared fuel crisis did not emerge much to the relief of many. Many local “entrepreneurs” have found themselves with a stockpile of fuel and no demand for it. Add the bitterness felt towards Scarabs increasing heavy handiness and many fear that the fuel could be used for other less savoury means. Media, Transport The Rail Crisis continues, with a reported drop of twenty-five percent in passengers. Increased use of the roads as led to an increase in the number of accidents, as well as those generally seen with the onset of Daylight Saving Time. Bureaucracy, Media, Transport Work has finished on Hartshill Bank, but now the public is questioning how long it will be until the situation is the once again same, due to the imminent implementation of the Hartshill Development Project. Others have been keen to point out the environmental impact, and have pointed towards the large colony of Pipistrel Bats in the area. Transport The Railtrack imposed speed restrictions between Stafford and Congleton continue and passenger numbers have fell as a result. Road Haulage firms are noting an increase in business, but are finding expansion difficult due to the increased tax demands. The entire industry seems in upheaval and with the proposed “Office Car Park” tax around the corner, things can only get worse. Street, Underworld Although there is a distinct feeling of jockeying for power amongst the underworld, no obvious figures seem to be making any headway. Many are questioning the “Sandernacht myth” and whether such an individual actually exists. Underworld Scarab’s position on crime seems clear and keeping any contraband inside the city limits is becoming increasingly difficult. The Constabulary seems an easier proposition, but an untried one, as people seem to have got used to dealing with a heavier police presence. University The new students seem to have settled down and life continues on the cities two campuses. Staffordshire University seems to have improved its facilities by turning to outside sponsorship as a means of financing. Street, University The crowd violence at the recent “Frenzy” gig is being blamed on racial tension within the Shelton area. Students have remarked about an almost vigilante attitude amongst the local ethnic communities and an increased intolerance of the more unsavoury elements that the university attracts. Finance, Industry, Police Shares in Scarab have stabilised following the recent fluctuations, but no more information regarding the take-over of the company has emerged. Analysts are continuing to point out that new technologies and an increase in personnel is an indication of new money within the company. Bureaucracy, Finance, High Society, Media The completion of the Phoenix Project has led to a collected sigh of relief amongst the city, as many feared that it would be a chain around the city's neck for a long time. The project has also seen an implementation of the monies donated by local dignitaries and one of the towers has been used to re-house a number of the cities homeless population. Health, University A report undertaken by Keele University has shown that stress levels with the city have increased dramatically of late, although the factors causing such a rise have not yet presented themselves. The local Health Authority have stated that “this is proof of what we have been saying over the recent years” and have commended the report. The authority has also released figures showing that there has been an increase in psychological distress within the city’s population. Church November saw a rise in Church attendance’s, although the local diocese are keen to point out that this is not unusual in the period leading up to Christmas. The proposed Millennial funding has yet to materialise and rebuilding works have halted on two of the city churches. Church, High Society, University The local diocese is keen to further links within the local campuses and is calling on help from local luminaries to fund this venture. The lack of recent funding for churches, along with the general intolerant mood prevailing in the city has led many to question the morality of the city. Industry, Law, Underworld Local Trade Unions appear to be making their presence felt more within the city. Despite the recent failure to implement successful fuel protests, local industrialists have felt the pinch as unions have campaigned for increased recognition. Many are speculating at the possibility of industrial action taking place during the Christmas period. Underworld Although Scarab seems to be as incorruptible as ever, the local courts are still distinct from them. If the arresting officers cannot be bought then perhaps its time to look further up the ladder towards the judges. Health, Occult What is going on in the bowels of the local hospitals? Strange figures have been seen shambling around the corridors below the wards far beyond the point of public access. No one seems to have questioned them, in fact, no ones seems to be admitting that they even exist. Finance, Police GAOM have finalised the take-over of Scarab and have also instigated a name change. Scarab will now be working under the title of “Castelan”. As well as their renewed presence on the streets, Castelan are now beginning a recruitment program for new officers. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics MCC has won the lucrative contract to commence the clearing of Hartshill Park. The project, which is surrounded by controversy, is still undergoing planning changes but it looks likely that building will commence in the New Year. Church Rumours are circulating about a new preacher in North Staffordshire. He seems to be affiliated with no particular Christian sect and has appeared at most of the churches in the area at some point over the last month. It is believed that he may be searching for something. Street, Underworld The heads of the underworld seem very interested in the new recruitment program created by Castelan and offers of rewards for more information are being talked about. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Media, Politics More details have emerged about the completion of the Six Towers Project. The towers are now earmarked as mixed developments, with shopping facilities on the lower floors and facilities for the resident’s spread over two floors. The penthouse spaces have been reserved as locations for future bars. The higher in the building you are, the more expensive apartment prices will be. Each block will become a self-contained town, utilising the utopian ideals proposed by Le Corbusier. Street, Underworld Interest in Castelan continues. Many are speculating about what they are actually up to, but few seem to be right. One thing that is agreed is that their presence is being felt on the streets of North Staffordshire. All of this may come to a head with the Brindley Ford/ Brown Edge/ Stanley border dispute. Rumour has it that you don’t go north unless you’re tooled for a fight. Media, Occult Strange sightings have been reported around the city, with strangers approaching people and asking questions, or reciting cryptic poems. All the incidents have been at night and it is unknown whether an individual or a group is behind these events due to their alleged identical appearance. Occult Tried to pull anything off out of the ordinary lately? It seems that even the simplest of parlour tricks is getting more difficult.